darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 68
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs 12/15/2012 07:35 PM Slipstream is standing in the suburbs near a makeshift jail of sorts where disruptive civilians are placed. After all Lord Megatron wanted order in his newly claimed city and public display of those that were being disruptive toward the Empire would eventually curtail such disruptions. The femme splits her attention between civilians that walk by and those currently imprisioned in various types of devices - very small cages hung up from the ground, stocks, tied to the ground with extremities stretched out.. that sort of thing. Kick-Off tries to shift in a slightly more comfortable position, being in a very small cell cage without room to as much twitch. Still, he doesn't regret his actions....much. Yet. Things will get worse, he knows that, but for now he's smugly satisified with his actions. Kick-Off spots a femme bystander watchign them and watches her for a while, just for a change of scenery as his servo's seize up Slipstream paces around those imprisioned, scanning to make sure no one has somehow found a way to release themselves or some civilian has somehow been close enough to assist in escape. She pauses under the cage of the gladiator, "Kick-Off." she offers, wings giving a twitch behind her. Kick-Off scowels at the con "Slipstream" he offers back, carefully Slipstream cocks her head at the scowl, "Upset at me for being up there? Not me you should be upset at you know. Should be yourself for being so stupid." Kick-Off grinds his teeth slightly, "so they demoted you to guarding us troublemakers did they?" Slipstream shakes her head to the question, "I haven't been demoted. It was just part of my shift rotation this cycle. Usually I'm out there flying around doing border checks." she crosses her arms over her canopy. Kick-Off tries to shift as one of his servo's makes a slight crunching sound "and usually i'm out there pounding the shit out of whoever you throw at me. " he looks around "Kinda thinking this is a walk in the park in comparision" Slipstream takes note of the sound and hms, "True." is offered, taking out a datapad to scroll through when your release time is set for and the like. Kick-Off shifts minutely, ineffectively, just about all he can shift, and cranes his neck, watching as a new inmate is brought in. He shakes his head. Slipstream hmms softly and glances at the newcomer as she depresses the lowering device for your cage. A slight jerk then down you come. Her datapad put away she waits for you to come to her level. "So.." she begins, "anything to say for yourselves." Kick-Off grits his teeth as he gets lowered down. "yeah." He grins nastily " one of these days I'll see you in the arena." Slipstream cocks her head to that, she smirks ever so slowly, "Really? You want to tangle with me? How.. sweet." she murmurs, out comes the keys to the cage. "Want to try again?" jingling the keys now. Kick-Off looks at teh keys for a hard moment, then looks over at Slipstream, looking her up and down very obviously "Hell, con, bot, its all just a body. And yeah I'd tangle with you....and win." He shakes his head and snorts "Beg for our amusement and then have you jank it away, I don't think so." Kick-Off winces as that same servo grinds again Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Slipstream's roll succeeds! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Slipstream rolls a 12! Slipstream makes a soft sound deep in her vocals, hand with the keys slipping to her waist. She leans forward slightly, wings flaring up and back. "You may win, gladiator, but I'd give you one pit of a battle. As for your uninformed accusation, try me." a significant look at the servo, "Unless you wish to remain in there in pain for another cycle or five. HM?" Kick-Off watches teh keys intently as they move, then Slipstream as she speaks, then looks around to see if anyone is paying them any attention. When he's assured nobody is he turns back to Slipstream and speaks in a soft, lower voice "Fine, it was a stupid move. One I wont' repeat in the near future. But he's got a glitch riddled cpu and should've just told me what he fraggin' well wanted." Kick-Off smirks and eyes Slipstream again "and I bet you would" Slipstream flicks her wings slightly behind her as they lower down and she straighten, "See Kick-Off, that wasn't so hard now was it?" she asks as the keys come up and she searches for the right one. A glance up at you, "I fight differently from the others you know. Specilized training. Nothing like what you do though. Still though I'm tempted to see how good you are against little old me." Kick-Off watches her search, needing to stretch and some repairs badly, almost tense with anticipation of actually being able to do so. "You're a flyer. They fight different than landforms." he observes neutrally, stating a fact. "Different way of fighting different build to fight with." He tilts his head, thinking, and doesn't answer the second part. Slipstream finds the key and places it in the lock, leveling you a serious look. "Pull anything funny gladiator, and that burned servo will the the /least/ of your worries. And trust me it won't be /me/ that you'll be worried about." Kick-Off straightens a teensy and backs off those couple of milimeters that he can, dead serious "No funny business. Nothing of the sort " he promises. Slipstream unlocks the door and opens it, gesturing for you to exit. "Straight to the medic with you then. It's not far from here." Kick-Off gets out stiffly, very stiffly, favoring the one knee and avoiding using the one hand anywhere he doesn't have to. he nods to Slipstream and heads to the exit. "See you around." Slipstream flicks her wings, "Oh did you think you were going alone?" she looks a bit amused as another guard comes over to take position to watch the others, "Because you are still under watch and lucky you, I get to watch you until I am sure you have thoroughly learned your lesson." Kick-Off shoulders drop a fraction, then he shrugs "Lucky me" he agrees. "And how long is that? " he asks, without rancor. Slipstream steps in beside you and without asking slips an arm around your torso to help you walk better, "That depends entirely on you Kick-Off." Kick-Off grits his teeth visibly and reluctantly leans on Slipstream..more heavily than he intended as that servo in his knee jams up "'s not like I'm in any state to make trouble" he points out. Slipstream has no reply for that as she walks you to the makeshift medical tent and signals to the medic, "Tend to his injuries." Kick-Off sits down heavily on the makeshift berth, lookin around to make sure nobody he's likely to fight is around to see his weakness, then he looks over at the medic and motions to the knee. "Servo's jammed. And the hand is knackered." he slowly turns it over for the medic to seee. Slipstream stands nearby to watch on and make sure you are tended to and nothing funny happens. "Burned." she corrects. Kick-Off shoots her a dirty look. "burned" he confirms a few seconds later. Slipstream smiles a bit at that look, wings flicking behind her. "By afterburners." Kick-Off says, "He was trying to fly away from a fight." Kick-off looks over "Which is a coward move."" Slipstream cocks her head to that, "Oh? Well then. That's different." a smile now as hands go to her hips, "Who was it hm?" Kick-Off lets the medic work, occasionally a twinge going across his face. "Shank." Kick-Off says, "And that's very different. If you start a fight, end it"" Slipstream snorts softly through her vents. "Figures." A shift of a hand off her hip, "And did you invoke him gladiator?" Kick-Off smirks "No more or less than he did me." Kick-Off tilts his head slightly "Maybe a little more." Slipstream looks you right in the optics, her own magenta ones narrowing slightly. "Oh? Eloborate." Kick-Off shrugs and winces as the medic hits a tender spot "he hailed me in the street, gave me shit, I gave him shit back, he never told me why he wanted to talk to me, and had enough and swung at him." Kick-off shrugs "and it went ...well, in the air, from there." Slipstream smirks slightly, "Easily provoked gladiator? Here I thought you were made of sterner stuff." she murmurs, a hand dropping to her lariat and fingering it. "And what did he say to you exactly to get you so riled up hmm?" Kick-Off shrugs , bitterly "I'm a gladiator, we're just dumb muscle after all." He watches her and shakes his head "I don't remember." Slipstream leans forward now, hand that is free reaching out and snagging you but the chin lightly with her fingers, forcing you to look at her, "If you think I believe that for an astrosecond Kick-Off, then you misjudge what I think about you." she declares, her fingers releasing your chin, "Now then, you will have to answer to Megatron for this little incident with Shank directly /unless/ you are upfront with me right here and now. Full disclosure." Kick-Off considers for a short moment or two as the medic works, vents spinning up as he hits tender spots "He approached me, knew my designation, knew how i fought. Wanted to 'practice'. " Kick-off glares at Slipstream "I'm in that fraggin' arena far too much to practice for 'fun'. Asked him if he was looking to get beat up. he said he preferred beating others up, that I wasn't special, that I shouldn't talk to him like that...yadda yadda, stupid slave,yadda yadda. Asked him what he planned to do, he jetted off above my head, I called him a coward, he kicked me in the head, I swung him around, " he shrugs "basically it came to blows." Kick-Off mutters something resembling "fragging glitch" under his breath Slipstream listens attentively and gives you a nod in satisfaction. "Thank you." she intones, straightening now as her hand slips away from her lariat. "I'll put that in my report to our Lord." a look at the medic, "Don't you use pain dampeners mech? Honestly." she huffs. Kick-Off snorts, semi-amused "Not for the likes of us they don't" he directs himself at the medic "stop pussyfooting around and get it over with, I've seen tougher than you." he looks over at Slipstream "Word of a con against the word of a slave, we all know how that'll end. " he shakes his head and looks at her directly "don't. I'll take my licks. It was worth it. If you do, " he shrugs "you're a sympathiser, and that won't do your life any good. And I'll get sent to the darkest levels of the arena and that wont' do mine any good either." Slipstream gives you a slightly amused look, "This is a civilian medic, and if he knows what is good for him," glare in the medics' direction, "He'll see to it that Decepticon property, such as yourself, is treated as if he was a con himself." she levels a look at you now, "As to the word of a slave, I just took it did I not?" she asks, "You earned respect in the arena, be you slave or not. It is a shame you won't join us, but be as it is, I am not worried that this little discussion will go beyond us." Kick-Off shoulders literally drop about an inch as the pain dampeners kick in and he leans back a little "Yes you did." he admits, vents spinning down. He looks over "You surprise me. If some of your compatriots had have been more like you I might have joined you. And fi you're not worried then maybe you don't understand the consequences." Slipstream lowers her voice now, "Oh I know them all too well. Lord Megatron does not tolerate outright treason. However, what I am doing right now with you isn't that as much as it is making sure his property is given proper treatment and returned to him in one piece. Besides, Kick-Off, us femmes are complex beings - more so ones that are Cons." Kick-Off eyes Slipstream, thoughtfully, nodding slowly and filing that way for later consideration " That they are." Kick-Off says, "And in that case, this piece of property appreciates being returned in one piece."" Slipstream straightens again with a slight smile, "Good. Glad that you do." Kick-Off sits back as the medic carries on with his work . Slipstream stands back to watch as the work draws closer to being completed. "You do know Kick-Off that if he loose your temper with another Con that Lord Megatron may not be too lenient with you?" Kick-Off nods "figured that." He looks over "kinda figured there's only so much entertainment value that's worth that." Slipstream inclines her head to your words, "Yes. So take my words as a warning. Keep your fightning in the arena, you'll live a lot longer." Kick-Off nods and grimaces "That's debatable but ...I'll keep it to the arena. Unless they bring the fight to me." Slipstream repeat herself in a feral tone, "No fighting outside the arena or you will discover how slow your death can be." then back to a normal tone, "Besides I would think you weren't as... fuel thirsty.. as some of our warriors." Kick-Off raises an eyebrow at the tone, but nods. "no fighting outside the arena." he agrees, then can't resist "Aww, i didn't know you cared." he shakes his head, serious again. "violence begets violence, and if you're surrounded by trash you turn into trash." Slipstream points a finger at you, wings perked up as high and as far back as she can go, "Careful who you call trash, gladiator. Now get your sorry tailgate off that berth, the medic is done and you are being taken to the arena willingly or not." Kick-Off isn't going to compound the mistake and answer part of that but he does stand, cautiously for the first few steps before finding hte servo working properly. He nods to the medic, before heading towards the door. He shrugs "i already told you I wasn't going to give you trouble, flyer." Slipstream nods toward the medic as she takes her lariat from her hip, just in case. "So you did." she huffs, "Now march Kick-Off." Kick-Off eyes her and her lariat, half-amused and carries on walking, not quite marching but setting a steady pace towards the arena. Slipstream walks along at your side, "Saw that mech." Kick-Off falls into a proper march "Not the kind of tangle I had in mind," he nods at the lariat. Slipstream smirks at the play on words, "Aww, and here I thought you might be into bondage." Was that a flirt? Hmmm. Hard to say! Kick-Off smirks back "It says more to me that you came up with the option than that you thought I might be." he answers in an equally ambigious tone. Slipstream chuckles at that, fingers lowering from her lariat. "I fight hard, work hard and play hard Kick-Off. I also can play dirty in order to survive. Trust me I plan to see the day when this war is over." Kick-Off looks over, assessing her "do you know the difference between a survivor and a victim? t he first has a plan and goals. The second has dreams." he nods "You have a goal. But even goals..." he shakes his head "Dumb luck or disfortune plays a role too." he continues quieter "sometimes the universe just comes along and screws you over." he looks back "I fight. I maim. I kill. And in the arena it doesn't matter what badge they wear. One of us walks out alive. Every time. " Slipstream considers those words in silence as we walk, then eventually she states, "I am aware of this. Better to have goals than dreams. Dreams have a way of not coming true where at least with goals you can work toward them. Even if something happens to set you back, you can pick up and continue working on them." she looks over at you, a small energon cube in her hand, "Drink. Consider it a truce between us." Kick-Off looks over, raises his eyebrows briefly and then takes the energon cube, pretty much knocking it back as if it will vanish if he isnt' fast enough. He nods. "Truce. You're not a bad sort Slipstream. " he smirks "though if anyone asks I'll deny having said that." Slipstream snorts out of her vents, "As if a con would take the word of a slave." throwing your words back at you in a teasing tone. Kick-Off shrugs, a small smile playing on his lips "I hear there are exceptions and some cons actually do." Slipstream chuckles, then states seriously, "Just between us." she notes as she pings the guards at the arena ahead of them. "And soon Kick-Off we'll have that tangle. But it won't be to the death. After all I'm an up and comer in the ranks of the Cons, I want to see just how far I will climb without the need for my wings." Kick-Off nods, seeing the arena ahead "If its not to the death I'll look forward to a 'tangle'. " he looks over semi professionally, semi casually "I hear a flyers wings are...very sensitive...." he doesn't quite ask, but it could be taken as a question. "Use everything you can to your advantage. Including your wings. " Slipstream smirks to your wording, "Yes, exactly." is all the reply you get. "Get your recharge in gladiator. Your fans will not wait too long for your return to the arena." then in a low tone she says, "I'll be watching." Kick-Off nods at Slipstream and walks past the guards, into the arena